Another reason
by Commander of Fire
Summary: Just a little something that came to my head one day. No summery cause I suck at them. No flames please.


Hermione Granger sat in her room staring at the far wall blankly, thinking about the previous year at Hogwarts. Her best friend Harry Potter witnessed the rise of the Dark Wizard known as Voldemort and saw one of their schoolmates, Cedric Diggory, murdered before his eyes. None of that bothered her more than the night before the final task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

She had received a letter earlier that day from Harry and sent a letter back, asking him to visit her and sent Harry's snow-white owl, Hedwig on her way back to Privet Drive. Hermione sighed and patiently waited for Harry. She soon heard the front door opened and heard her mother, Jessica, say, "Hello? May I help you?"

A few seconds later, she heard a voice she knew all too well, "Yes. My name's Harry Potter, Hermione's best friend. She wrote to me and asked me to visit her today."

"So you're the famous Harry Potter our daughter's been talking about for the past four years." Jessica smiled, "Come on in, Hermione's in her room."

Hermione heard the door close and heard her father, Robert, warning Harry jokingly, "You hurt my daughter, boy and I'll break your face."

She wasn't sure what happened after that, but she heard her father laughing a little. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then heard a knock on her bedroom door, "It's opened Harry."

The door opened and Harry walked inside. Slightly closing the door, he asked, "Alright Hermione, what's so important that I had to be here as soon as I got that letter?"

"Close the door and then I'll tell you," Hermione said and Harry listened. Hermione sighed and walked up to Harry with her hands cupped together, "Harry, I hold in my hands, the scariest thing we'll ever see in our life."

Harry chuckled a little, "Hermione, I saw my mother die before me when I was 1-and-a-half, I saw Voldemort rise from his grave and I saw Wormtail kill Cedric, nothing can compare to those three things. So try me,"

"Alright, but promise me you won't start to panic." Hermione said seriously and Harry nodded, "Hold out your hands." Harry did as he was told and Hermione dropped a stick in Harry's hand. He brought the stick towards him. He saw a little blue cross in the center and looked at it confused, "Harry, before I say anything, you have to promise you won't start yelling or anything."

"Ok Hermione, so what's this?" Harry asked, gesturing the stick in his.

Hermione held her breath for a second, "It's a pregnancy test...the blue cross is positive." Harry's face paled and Hermione got worried, "You're going to leave now aren't you? I should have never told you."

"Her…Hermione," Hermione looked at Harry, "Did…does your parents know about this, because your dad gave me a threat and I don't know if he was joking."

"Harry, no I didn't tell my parents, not yet at least," Hermione conformed, "You didn't answer my question, are you going to leave?"

Harry shook his head, "No. I will never even think about." Harry sighed, "Should we invite Sirius over before we tell your parents? Just in case your dad does kill me, we'll have another witness."

Hermione nodded and Harry wrote the note and sent Hedwig out. Once Hedwig was in the sky, the two teenagers went down to the family room and waited. While they were waiting, Robert looked at them and asked, "Alright you two, what's wrong?"

"Robert, leave them alone, if something's wrong and they don't want to talk, don't force them," Jessica ordered and got up to answered the door, "Hello?"

A tall man at the other end of the door smiled, "Hello. My name's Sirius Black, the godfather of Harry Potter, he and his friend Hermione asked me here for an emergency."

All the attention went to Hermione and Harry. Jessica allowed Sirius in and then she sat down next to her husband. She looked at her daughter and Harry and asked, "Alright, what's this emergency?"

Hermione and Harry looked at the floor in embarrassment and heard Sirius said, "Come on pup, Mrs. Granger asked you a question, now, be a man and answer."

Hermione and Harry exchanged looked and then went back to staring at the floor. Robert sighed, "Alright, someone better explain what's going on."

"Um…mum, dad, well you met my best friend Harry?" Hermione tried to find the words, "Well…and don't get mad…but…"

"But," Jessica led on.

Hermione leaned closer to Harry and whispered in his ear. Harry half nodded, "But…um…uh…this hard to say."

Sirius chuckled and joked, "What's hard to say pup? That you and Hermione are going to start dating?"

Hermione and Harry shook their heads and Hermione, "No…but…dad you have to promise you won't kill Harry." Robert nodded and Hermione sighed, "I'm uh…pregnant and Harry's the father."


End file.
